


Vacation

by bangchanshehe



Category: EXO (Band), Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Kpop series, Kpop smut, Multi, One Night Stands, Vacation, kpop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-08 02:11:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangchanshehe/pseuds/bangchanshehe
Summary: You always had a fantasy of hooking up with a perfect stranger while on vacation, and what better place to make that happen than Cabo San Lucas? A bachelorette party was already supposed to be wild and unforgettable, so why not take it up a notch?





	Vacation

You let out a long sigh when you allowed yourself to freefall on the king sized bed of your hotel suite. You smiled looking up to the ceiling of your room and took in a big breath of fresh air. You had traveled to Cabo San Lucas with your best friends for a bachelorette party, only days prior to her wedding. As a kid who had left high school completely independent from your parents and responsible for your own bills and college tuition you were now an adult who’s idea of a vacation was a day when you could sleep in. The warm sunshine and drinks being tossed to you left and right were the only things keeping you from mentally breaking down from the expenses for this trip that only left you further in debt. The hotel that you were booked in was by far the fanciest place that you’d ever stepped foot in. Everything was super gaudy and gold lined. The staff were all incredibly polite and very attractive, and the suites were bigger than the size of your actual apartment. Any other occasion and you would have rejected the idea of traveling to a place so expensive in a heartbeat, but since it was your best friend’s bachelorette you decided to bite the bullet and come. The phone rang and you immediately sat up and reached for the phone, eyeballing the clock simultaneously. Good god it’s only 2 o’clock and I already want a nap. You thought to yourself before answering the phone.

“Hello?” you answered

You could hear the giggling and screaming of girls on the other line and your chipper and already slightly buzzed best friend screamed at you from the other end.

“We’re going down to the pool, meet us down there!” she yelled. You laughed at her already drunk manor and nodded your head

“Alright I’ll be down there in a few” you answered and you heard her scream, making all of the other girls scream along before the sound of the dead line rang through your ears.

You put the phone down and let out a sigh knowing that all of the girls were already bordering the line of buzzed to soon trashed. And it’s not that you were unhappy with the rest of the girls or unhappy that they were having so much fun, but you knew exactly what this crowd looked like when they had a drink too many. In fact in most instances you were the mom of the group, and while the resort was all 21 and up and everything was all included in your stay you still couldn’t help but be worried about their wellbeing.

You threw your luggage up on top of your bed and unzipped it to dig out your bathing suit. You quickly put it on and grabbed your cover up. The bathing suit was something that was edgier for you, as opposed to your traditional one piece suits at home. You had bought it with your best friend and she had convinced you to show off your body more.

“Girl, you don’t have a boyfriend because you keep that beautiful body all covered and hidden away!” she said in the dressing room with you. “I promise that if you took this bathing suit all of the men there will be drooling over your curves!”

You thought about what she said and decided that from now on you weren’t going to be the mom of the group! You were going to be sexy and proud. You would drink all that you wanted and would have an amazing time with your best friend without any worries or stress.

You looked over yourself in the mirror once more and practiced more confident poses and let your hair down to drape over your shoulders. You fluffed your hair and licked your lips before grabbing a small clutch with your phone and room key before heading out and down to the pool. You walked to the elevator down the hall and pressed the beach button where the pools and walk out beach zone was. A short ride later in the all mirrored and marble elevator, sent you down to the liveliest pool you had ever seen. Music was playing loudly and people were gathered around with colorful drinks in their hands, everyone looked beautiful and attractive in their best swimwear and hardly anyone there looked like they were over 35. People were dancing, swimming playing games on the beach and sun bathing.

You looked around to find your friends in the crowd when you heard your name being yelled by the four other women who were waiting for you by the pool. You turned your head towards the noise and smiled when you saw them all sprawled out across the pool chairs, with a drink in each hand. You laughed at their drinking pace and silently cried on the inside thinking of how much you would have to drink to catch up to their level. You made your way over and sat down in one of the chairs.

“Here, we ordered this for you!” one of the girls said handing you a neon green drink.

You took it from her and tapped the glasses together, making the cheerful clinking noise.

“Cheers!” you said to her and took a long sip of the drink.

You put the drink down and stood up to kick off your shoes and undo your bathing suit cover up. As soon as your bathing suit was completely revealed all of the women hooped and hollered. You gasped in shock but ended up giggling in embarrassment when you realized that they were doing that for your bathing suit reveal. You quickly sat down and covered your face, trying to hide the rosey blush on your cheeks.

“I’m glad we ended up getting that bathing suit! You seriously look so good in it!” your best friend complimented.

You smiled at her and took another sip of your drink

“Speaking of good looking people…” one of the other girls chimed in as she watched a large group of men walk into the pool looking like total gods.

The rest of the group stopped what they were doing an immediately turned their heads to find who or what had gotten her attention and everyone’s mouths dropped. 1…2…4…6…9. 9 men who looked like they could chew you up and spit you out walked through and made themselves comfortable in the chairs across the pool from you. All of them looked like perfectly sculpted and handmade figures. All of them had the ego and swag that matched their good looks and you could tell just from the mere seconds that you had seen them that they knew that they were hot shit.

As an elementary school teacher, in a predominantly all female staffed school you didn’t see many men, and certainly none this good looking. And even if you had a lucky chance to see a man that good looking their children were more than likely enrolled in your school, meaning that they were married or had a serious girlfriend already.

“Shit, I call the one in the red” one of the girls said cheekily as she laughed and took a sip of her drink

You eyed the men and looked over the man in the red swim trunks. He was standard height and had beautiful smooth skin. His black hair was parted and styled nicely and he had the ass of a college freshman.

“mmm… blue and black is daddy” another one of the girls yelled out

All of you laughed and peeked over at him. You could see his beautiful golden skin and messy hairstyle and the way that his smile brightened up his whole face. He took off his shirt and tossed it over the chair, revealing his gorgeous dark skin and well defined abs. All of the girls gasped, giggled and made small comments about his physique.

All of the men were called to attention by a waiter passing drinks around to each one of the men and you noticed then that one of the men was covering up with a baseball hat and sunglasses. You were instantly curious as to what he would look like and continued to eye him. He seemed tall and slender with toned muscles and his skin was very pale and smooth. You continued to analyze the stranger when your friend brought you out of your trance and made you focus on the group of girls around you again.

“The three of you at the end are single, so…” she started with a wicked smile “I think that you guys should talk to some of the guys here and enjoy a little more of what,” she nodded her head over to the group of men and smiled “Mexico has to offer”

You rolled your eyes at your friends lewd thought thinking Yeah right, me of all people hooking up with a stranger in a foreign country! You never were one to be so adventurous to purposefully search for someone to have just a one night stand with. A, you were not that kind or girl, nor had you ever been. B, being an elementary school teacher served as pretty amazing birth control, turning you away to any concept or idea that might leave you pregnant. Although… you did have to admit to yourself that it had been a long time since you had been in a relationship, and the idea of a completely no-strings fun for the weekend did seem like the kind of fun you needed to unwind. Just looking at these men in front of you, practically drooling all over yourself was enough evidence of that alone.

You shook off any of your crazy ideas and walked over to the bar to get another drink. A little space from the world’s horniest females and the best looking men in Cabo would do you some good, and help you get rid of your flushed cheeks. You approached the bar and a handsome man was quick to approach you and take your order. You decided to order two of whatever you were drinking so you wouldn’t have to come back to the bar so soon and leaned against the counter while you waited for your drink to be made.

You were too busy watching how the bartender was making your drink to notice that one of the incredibly attractive men was standing next to you patiently waiting. However, his attention wasn’t on the bartender, but focused squarely on you. He looked you up and down gazing at every inch of available and exposed flesh that you exhibited openly. He cleared his throat and you turned to meet his gaze. He looked up at your face and smiled now that he had your attention. You politely smiled to him and turned back to the bar ready to take your drinks back to your chair. You were walking away and the boy sat there absolutely dumbfounded that you didn’t say or do anything. Normally women would throw themselves at him left and right. So how were you any different? You were his type, and he knew that you and your friends were eyeballing him and the rest of his members. But why did you act so uninterested even though he knew that you were dying to be underneath him.

He watched you as you walked back to your lounge chair, admiring the way that your hips swayed as you walked. He scoffed to himself and nodded his head.

“Alright Mexico, I’m up for a challenge” Kai said to no one in particular

He eyed your group of girls and smiled to himself as he considered how hard it would be to be able to make the panties fall off of each and every woman there. But his eyes and his frustrations still lingered on you. He could tell that you were tired by the bags under your eyes and the way that you carried a ‘no nonsense’ attitude. He smiled one more time as he thought about a way to speak to you before he made his way back to the rest of his members.

“Oh my god, y/n blue and black was totally checking you out at the bar and you completely blew him off!” one of the girls said

You gave her a skeptical look and scoffed “yeah right, why would he be interested in me?”

“bitch… how many times do I have to tell you that you are fucking hot!” your best friend yelled making each of the girls there yell along and cheer out

You giggled at their chaotic way of trying to boost your self-esteem and nodded with a hand up surrendering to their claims.

“okay, okay, okay” you said stopping the yelling “but seriously I’m so hungry does anyone else want to eat some nachos with me?” you asked no one in particular

All you received in response was a combination of groans and draw out yes’, making you chuckle. You looked around and made eye contact with a server who immediately perked up at the eye contact and shuffled over quickly to you.

“Yes ma’am, what can I do for you?” he asked you sweetly with a giant grin

“Can we get two orders of nachos please?” you asked him

He kindly nodded his head and walked to the nearest kitchen door. While you were ordering two of the girls got into the pool and hung on the edge to face you and continue to talk.

“Are you guys going to come in?” one of the girls asked

“No, I’ll probably go in after I eat” you answered and your best friend nodded her head.

The two of you sat in silence for a while as you soaked up the sun rays and sipped your drink. You had no idea what was in yours, but you were already on your second and you could barely feel the burn of the alcohol from the fresh fruit. It was dangerous for you to play with drinks like this one, since you drank them entirely too fast, but right now you had half the mind not to care and just enjoy it.

You put down your glass and spread a little bit of extra sun block on your face and shoulders since they burned extra easy and your best friend gasped next to you and sat up. He smacked you on the arm and turned towards you. You looked back at her confused and rubbed the area where she hit you.

“why did you hit me?” you asked with a bout watching the red handprint develop on the surface of your skin

“look” was all she said

You looked up to her and followed her gaze across the pool towards the men. They were all now taking of their shirt and getting in one at a time, including the guy who was caught your eye.

Although now he revealed his long shaggy hair and his incredible jaw line and cut cheek bones. His skin was tan and his abs and arms were chiseled. You looked over his body and tried to imagine what he did for a living that he would be that fit or what he did to have the time and energy to still exercise enough to have such an amazing body. You looked away from him and realized that each one of the guys had incredible bodies that men would die for. You looked over to your friend and raised your eyebrows at her and she giggled at you. The two of you smiled at each other and sipped your drinks, enjoying your quiet little paradise of your own as the other two girls floated around in the pool elsewhere.

“And just think you’re giving up young men like these for Jun…” you said with a sigh

Your friend smacked her lips and scoffed “yeah, it’s a little crazy huh?”

“excuse me?!” you heard a voice calling at the two of you immediately looked down at the pool where it was coming from.

Blue and black was sitting there on the edge of the pool with his arms crossed as he looked up to you. You started down at him with shock as you finally took a good look at his face.

His eyes pierced yours with how dark they seemed and his smile was gentle yet promised mischief. His jaw was strong and his cheeks were high and cut. He was handsome and you knew that he knew it. He smiled at your reaction to his sudden appearance and glanced over at your friend leaving her gasping for air at the sight of his handsome face.

“what are you drinking?” he asked you with a tilt of his chin

“uhh…” you started mumbling as you lifted your glass and tried to identify what your drink was “I don’t know, I was just given this” you answered and met his gaze once more.

“well what does it taste like?” he asked with a smirk

You licked your lips and swallowed as you tried to will yourself to speak clearly to him and not sound like a blabbering idiot. You mentally cursed your inability to talk to the handsome man and focused on the drink again, hoping that not looking at him would make it easier for you to talk.

“Its mango and pineapple and…. I don’t know what else is in it but it’s delicious!” you said quickly and sighed hoping that it sounded normal and not to rushed or panicky.

Kai smiled at your inability to look at him and knew that he had finally had the desired affect that he wanted to have on you. He jumped out of the pool and made sure that he showed off his muscles in his arms, chest, stomach and legs. He stood there dripping wet in front of you and your heart was beating a thousand miles a minute. You choked on your drink and immediately turned away and beat your chest.

Your mind was reeling at the image of his body on full display in front of you in his short swim trunks. You visualized the look of his chiseled abs and cleared your throat. You took one more sip of your drink before you turned back to him.

He squatted down in front of you and looked up into your eyes “Are you okay?” he asked with a small smile, you nodded your head and put the drink back to your lips.

You were going to be in trouble if he continued to stick around, seeing as you couldn’t speak to him. And instead of using your words you attached yourself to your drink. You tried to take a sip but heard the familiar sound of an empty glass. You looked at your empty glass and felt betrayed; it was your only hope of busying yourself so you didn’t seem like a giant idiot. You put it down on the side table next to your chair and grabbed your other patiently waiting drink.

You mentally applauded yourself for ordering two at the bar and held it close to you with a smile. you were about to take a drink when Kai spoke up.

“can I have a taste?” he asked with a raised eyebrow

“what?” you asked shocked that a complete stranger would as to take a sip of your drink

“Can I…have a taste?” he asked again with a growing smile

You blinked multiple times trying to clear your head and decide on how you should answer him. No one had ever asked for a sip of your drink before you got to know their name before and it completely threw you off.

Kai tilted his head waiting for your answer and you opened your mouth to say something, but chickened out and closed it again. Instead of vocally giving him an answer you slowly nodded your head and pushed the drink towards him.

You expected for him to take the drink from you and take a sip from the glass but instead he rose up from his crouching position and tilted your head to the side at a perfect angle for him to kiss you softly on the lips. You gasped and Kai used it to his advantage to slide his tongue in your mouth.

You were startled and pulled away from him but Kai remained in place. He licked his lips and winked at you.

“Delicious” he said with a smirk “My name is Kai by the way…”


End file.
